


Kokichi follows Shuichi around (ASMR)

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Implied Masturbation, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Stalking, ahhhhh, but like not, i cant end things well, i had a plan to make it more fucked up than this but whatever ig, im sorry, in game setting, ugh this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kokichi may be a bit more infatuated with Shuichi than he should be...
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71
Collections: Anonymous





	Kokichi follows Shuichi around (ASMR)

It’s been a few weeks since they all woke up in the school. Shuichi wasn’t sure exactly how many days he’d been trapped; all the days seemed to blend together when all he was doing was looking for a way out. Shuichi found himself getting used to their prison, and his fellow classmates. Ever since he somehow got taken under Kaede’s wing he’d been trying to get more confident in talking to others, which led to him going out of way to get to know one of his most infuriating classmates. 

“Jeez! Why can’t he just cooperate with the rest of us!” Keade complained after Kokichi exited the dining room; he had successfully scared everyone with his talk of the killing game the Monokuma was so desperately trying to start. 

“Little shit can’t even face the atmosphere he made.” Kaito grumbled. Conversations soon resumed, though a little more tense than before Kokichi spoke up. 

“If he would just hear me out… I’m positive that he’d been on board with thwarting those stupid motives!” Kaede recalled the past triumphs over the killing game to herself, how everyone had worked together so far to wait out Monokuma’s killing game until he stopped trying to initiate.

“Maybe he already is?” Shuichi said, more to himself than the two optimistic people he sat near. Kokichi had never directly interfered with whatever plan Kaede made, just discouraged working together.

“What makes ya think that?” Momota continued eating his breakfast, not pausing his eating to talk without food in his mouth. 

Shuichi pulled his hat down a little, embarrassed from his speculation actually being heard. “Ah, it’s nothing. I-I just think that maybe he’s lying about wanting the killing game? M-maybe,”

Kaede’s eyes lit up and put her hands on Shuichi’s shoulders to turn him towards her. “That’s a great idea! You should try to reach out to him!”

“H-Huh?” Shuichi was very glad he had his hat so he wouldn’t have to see Kaede’s disappointed face as he turned her down. “Um, no. That, that doesn’t seem necessary.... And definitely not me…” 

“No way sidekick! This is totally a good opportunity! You gotta put those detective skills to use!” Kaito chimed in. Shuichi frowned thinking about all the searching he’d done to try and find a way out and how that was technically using his supposed detective skills. The thought that they might just be pushing the Kokichi problem onto him crossed his mind, but he smothered the thought.

“F-Fine… I’ll try to get him to cooperate but no promises…” Instead of voicing his concerns Shuichi just sighed and agreed. Kaito and Kaede are way too optimistic for their situation, but Shuichi can’t help but smile at their determination.

The rest of Shuichi’s day consisted of trying to track Kokichi down. The first thing he did was use his Monopad’s location function. That proved to be pointless as it led him to Kokichi’s room, but Kokichi didn’t answer to Shiuchi’s knocks. So he traversed the academy in hopes of finding the liar, but didn’t achieve any results. He was about to finally ask other students if they had seen Kokichi when he saw a flash of light at the end of the hallway from the corner of his eye. Curious, he made his way toward the light and was met with Kokichi looking at something blue on a camera.

“...Ouma-kun?” Kokichi jumped and spun to look at Shuichi, turning the camera off. “Ah, sorry I didn’t mean to scare you,”

Kokichi’s face switched from blank to a cheeky grin, “Aw, as if my beloved Saihara-chan could scare me! Don’t you know I’ve attached a super teeny tiny security camera to spy on you with? I know where you are at all times!”

“I’m pretty s-sure that’s a lie…” In place of a response Kokichi just giggled. “Um, is that a camera?” Shuichi was never good at small talk.

“Nooooo, it’s a toaster!” Kokichi held the camera up so Shuichi could see it better, “But that’s a lie! I blackmailed the whore to fix up a warehouse camera so the photos can be developed easily by moi!”

Kokichi didn’t seem to be lying, it did look like a warehouse camera. “Oh, that’s interesting. What were you taking a photo of?”

“Wellllllll, I was  _ trying _ to get a picture of the hallway, but your stupid face was in the way!” Kokichi pouted at Shuichi. Something about that statement was off, but Shuichi doesn’t prod it.

“S-sorry? Um, the hallways clear now if you want to try again?” Shuichi glances at the hallway and misses Kokichi’s sigh of relief.

“Nope! The lighting’s allll wrong now! Stupid Saihara-chan took all the pretty lighting!” Kokichi pouted again and glared in mock anger at Shuichi. Shuichi still flinched just a bit from the stare.

“Then maybe I could make it up to you?” Kokichi cocked his head to the side and waited for Shuichi to continue. “I w-was actually looking for you, do you want to hang out or something?”

Saihara pulled his hat down over his eyes, Kokichi’s face went scarily blank as he waited for a reply. 

“My beloved wants to spend time with me? I’d be a fool not to accept!” Kokichi put his hands behind his head and laughed. “I know, let's play some games! How does russian roulette sound?”

“Horrible! We’re not playing russian roulette!” Kokichi only responded with a chuckle. The two ended up spending the rest of the day together, playing (not life threatening) games. Most ended up with a tie or Shuichi winning (which led to Kokichi fake crying to get Shuichi to comfort him, which worked the first few times).

When they eventually split off for the night, Shuichi felt a lot closer to Kokichi. He definitely wanted to spend time with him again.

  * ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈«



“Saihara-chan!” Kokichi attached himself to Shuichi’s arm after he called out to him, making Shuichi yelp. “Hang out with me! I haven’t seen you in foreverrrrr!!”

“We saw each other yesterday…” Shuichi didn’t make any move to remove Kokichi.

“At breakfast! I know you’re exploring or whatever but you better pay attention to me!” Shuichi had been more set on exploring for the past few days because Monokuma had opened all the rooms in the school, saying that ‘more chaos means more chance for a murder!’. So everyone was exploring the school’s new areas or enjoying their labs. 

Kokichi frowned. The two were getting closer, but it was still hard for Shuichi to figure out what he was frowning about. Or maybe it was the fog that was clouding his thoughts that made Kokichi harder to read than usual. “Saihara-chan, when was the last time you slept?”

“...Huh?” Shuichi cast a confused glance at Kokichi; that wasn’t anything he would have expected Kokichi to say, especially in that, admittedly cute, worried tone. “Um, last night?”

Kokichi squinted up at Shuichi, then intertwined his fingers with Shuichi’s and started leading him towards the dorms. “I’ve decided that if my beloved Saihara-chan can’t take care of himself, I’ll just take him back to my room to make him!” Kokichi glanced back towards Shuichi to make a creepy face at him, “Or maybe that was a lie. Maybe I’m actually going to kill my precious Saihara-chan?”

Shuichi rolled his eyes at him in return but didn’t stop Kokichi from taking his hand. Shuichi couldn’t deny he was curious about seeing Kokichi’s room. Though he didn’t need a break. Shuichi may not have slept a lot last night, or the night before, but his eyes didn’t burn that much, and he only spaced out a few times, so he was fine, surely. 

Kokichi stopped them outside of Shuichi’s door, still holding his hand. “Weeeeell? Aren’t you gonna unlock it?”

“H-Huh? Weren’t we going to go to your room?” Shuichi responded once his brain caught up.

“Nope! That was a lie! Unless my Saihara-chan w-wants to get me alone in my own room, h-how unwholesome of him…” Kokichi let go of Shuichi’s hand to play with his hair and looked away in fake bashfulness.

“Th-That’s not what I meant at all!”

“Then open the door!” Kokichi regained his confidence, Shuichi pouted and took out his key to open the door. Once inside Kokichi let himself get comfortable, eyes darting around to memorize the place his beloved spent his nights in (not that Kokichi hadn’t been in there before, but the last time it was dark and Shuichi didn’t invite him). Shuichi closed the door behind them.

“So why did you want to come here again? I d-don’t want to be here too long, we should get back to investigating…” Shuichi watched Kokichi plop into his desk chair. He warily walked closer so he was next to his bed.

“Hmm? I take it you’ve never been invited to someone’s room before?” Kokichi hopped up from the chair and stood in front of Shuichi with a wide smile before pushing him onto the bed, and leaning over him with his hands on either side of Shuichi’s head. He smirked down at Shuichi, “You know… We’re all alone now, I could do what-ev-er I want to you~”

“O-Ouma-kun?” Shuichi could only look as his face reddened.

“Buuuut!” Kokichi rolled off of Shuichi, “When I said that you were taking a break, I meant it!” 

Still a bit dazed from the close encounter, Shuichi let himself be pulled fully onto the bed. 

“Come on Saihara-chan! It’s naptime!” Kokichi held Shuichi’s head to his chest. He took Shuichi’s hat and threw it onto his desk.

“O-Ouma-kun! This is really unnecessary! Let me go.” Shuichi tried to move his head, but Kokichi just swung his head gently like he was rocking a baby to sleep.

“Nuh-Uh! Not gonna happen! Your eyebags are making your cute face look sad!” Shuichi was gonna refute but lost all will to fight when Kokichi started to card his fingers through his hair. Oh, that felt nice. Maybe Shuichi was just touch-starved but he felt like Kokichi’s hands in his hair were the only thing that mattered in that moment. He melted into his touch, which to his embarrassment wasn’t unnoticed by the other boy, “Nishishi, does Saihara-chan like that~?”

Shuichi grumbled a ‘shut up’ but didn’t move from his position, even going so far as to move his arms to circle around Kokichi. Kokichi stopped petting his hair to grab the blanket to lay it over both of them. He continued threading his fingers between cyan strands of hair as Shuichi got sleepier. Kokichi wrapped a finger around the piece of hair that sticks out of Shuichi’s head, “Is this natural?”

“Mmhm” Is all he got out of Shuichi. He smiled at his detective that was pretty much asleep by now. He moved their positions a little so Shuichi was on top of him with his face in the crook of Kokichi’s neck. Shuichi only stirred a little at the change and went right back to peacefully sleeping. 

Kokichi continued to pet his Shuichi for about half an hour, all while taking in his beloved’s room now that he could see it better. Though the only thing he found worth stealing from his position on the bed was Shuichi’s hat, which he definitely looked better without, and the boy himself (Kokichi wanted to steal Shuichi’s heart first though, that’d make the rest much easier). Eventually their peace had to be interrupted because the universe won’t let Kokichi have nice things.

“Hey Shuichi you in there?” Kaito called from outside the door after knocking. “You kinda disappeared…”

Kokichi heard Kaito talking to another person but couldn’t discern who it was. “Alright, I’m comin’ in dude!”

Kaito and Kaede walked into Shuichi’s room and saw Kokichi and Shuichi on the bed. “Uhhhh…”

“The fuck are you doing to my sidekick!” Kaito yelled at Kokichi, who covered his beloved’s ears. 

“Quiet down, idiot! Do you  _ want  _ to wake him?” Kokichi glared at Kaito but the effect was lessened by Shuichi snuggling up to him.

“What are you two doing, Ouma-kun?” Kaede asked more helpfully than the angry Kaito.

“Cuddling. Duh.” Kokichi monotoned.

Kaede huffed, “ _ Why _ are you cuddling?”

“‘Cause I thought my adorable, sweet, amaaaazing Shumai looked like he could pass out any minute! Turns out I was right.” Kokichi pet Shuichi’s hair, to which Shuichi responded by cuddling closer to Kokichi. Seeing this, Kokichi smirked at the other two. 

“So you dragged him away from important exploration to take a nap?!” Kaito all but shouted.

“...Yeah? Did you not hear what I just said?” 

“Well, naptime is over. Can we get Shuichi-kun back now?” Kaede once again stepped in for Kaito, being more diplomatic than demanding.

Kokichi narrowed his eyes at Kaede’s use of his Shuichi’s first name. “Nah, don’t think so! Besides I totally put a sleeping pill in his drink earlier so he won’t be getting up anytime soon!”

“You Little SHIT YOU BETTER BE LYING!” Kaito boomed, which made Shuichi stir in Kokichi’s arms. He lifted his head a little, eyes still closed.

“...’s time t’ get up?” Shuichi sleepily mumbled, so Kokichi pet his hair again.

“Nope, go back to sleep.” Kokichi said in a soft voice that surprised the two spectators.

“Mmkay…” Shuichi reclaimed his spot on Kokichi’s neck and Kokichi resumed petting his hair then looked blankly at Kaito and Kaede. 

“Well? You got your answer. Leave already.” Kaito and Kaede glanced at each other, one angry one worried.

Eventually Kaede was the one to speak up, “Look, Shuichi-kun is an important part of the investigation. We only have one detective and he really shouldn't be wasting his time doing, well doing whatever this is.”

“As opposed to what…? Sleepily trudging through the day? An exhausted detective isn’t any use to you, you know.” Kokichi cocked his head in fake innocence. 

The three had a small stand-off before finally two relented. “Fine, we’ll leave this time, but please don’t try this stuff again, okay?” Kaede and Kaito made their exit, not without Kaito glaring daggers at Kokichi the entire time.

Kokichi rolled his eyes after he heard the door close behind them. Kokichi resumed snuggling with his detective, even falling asleep himself eventually. 

  * ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈«



Kaede had cornered Shuichi on his way to breakfast, her eyebrows furrowed and a frown on her face. “When I said to reach out to Ouma-kun, that wasn’t what I meant.”

“Oh, y-you saw that…?” Shuichi almost reached up to pull his hat down, before remembering it wasn’t there. His hat, along with Kokichi, had disappeared by morning and unluckily Shuichi only had one hat (he didn’t mind the idea of Kokichi taking his hat, or anything else he wanted, but Shuichi would never admit that).

“Yeah! You weren’t at the pool when we planned to meet, so of course Kaito and I would go looking for you!” Kaede’s face lightened up a bit, “We were worried, and rightfully so. You know that Ouma-kun isn’t a person you can trust, right?”

“But th-that’s why I’m getting to know him!” Shuichi stepped back a few steps and looked away from Kaede’s eyes. “I’m sorry I worried you guys, I’ll be more careful if that helps…”

Kaede gently smiled, “Thank you, Shuichi-kun.”

The two then made their way to the dining hall, unaware of the person who had eavesdropped on their conversation. In the dining hall, food was already laid out that was made by Kirumi. Kaede sat across from Kaito, who was trying to talk to Maki who was sitting to the left of him. Shuichi sat beside Kaede who joined in Kaito’s attempts to converse with Maki. Soon after Shuichi started eating, someone slid into the seat across from him, and to the right of Kaito. 

“Good morning, Ou- is that my hat?” Shuichi looked up from his meal to see Kokichi leaning forward on the table with his hands framing his cheeks. Shuichi’s hat was placed backwards on Kokichi, matching his smirk. 

“Maybe, maybe not! What’re you gonna do about it, Shumai?” Kokichi cocked his head at Shuichi, Shuichi felt his face heat up from the nickname. 

“Um, can I have it back please?” Kokichi had his undivided attention now.

“Hmmmm? Can you? I don’t know Shumai, you should have to do something to earn it,” Kokichi leaned back in his chair, balancing it on the back legs. Kaito finally noticed Kokichi sitting next to him. “I know! Spend time with me again today and I might give you back your hat!”

Shuichi opened his mouth to negotiate when Kaito jumped into their conversation, “Did you seriously steal my sidekick’s hat to blackmail him into wasting time with you? That’s creepy as hell.”

Kokichi let his chair fall back onto the floor with a loud slam and glared at Kaito. Shuichi once again tried to interject but Kokichi beat him to the punch. “No, I’m giving him a choice. More than I can say for you, nishishi.”

“Why you fuck-”

“Please stop!” Shuichi interrupted Kaito this time and both of the arguing boys turned to him. “Ouma-kun, do you want to go investigating together? Th-that way we won’t be wasting time a-and I could get my hat back…”

Kokichi stared blankly at Shuichi, then quickly shifted to an over enthusiastic smile. “Sure, sounds good to me!”

Kaito was also okay with the solution, he glared at Kokichi then went back to talking with Kaede and Maki. Soon Kokichi and Shuichi were walking out of the dining hall together.

“Sooo my beloved, where did you wanna go today?” Kokichi put his hands behind his head (careful as to not knock off Shuichi’s hat) as he watched Shuichi take out the map on his monopad. 

“I was hoping to check out some of the labs, if that’s okay with you?” Shuichi led them to the stairs.

“Of course! Ooh! Can we see the ultimate detective lab?” Kokichi sped past Shuichi to look down on him from the top of the stairs. 

“Sure? I haven’t seen it yet so it’d be good to check it out” Shuichi located his lab on his monopad, then he and Kokichi made their way to it. 

When they got there, Kokichi wasted no time plopping onto one of the couches. “Hmm… six outta ten! Not as comfy as it should be!”

Shuichi ignored him and investigated the bookshelf with binders on the shelves. He pulled one out as Kokichi watched, memorizing the way his face was focused. Just watching Shuichi was mesmerizing to Kokichi, he could look at him until his eyes dried out and fell out of his skull and he wouldn’t mind one bit.

The binder had an old murder case in it, detailing the tricks the killer used and how effective it was, accompanined by photos of the scene. He grimaced at the gore and replaced the binder to inspect a different one. Same thing, different case. Another binder confirmed his suspicion that their purpose were to be blueprints for potential murders. Shuichi considered that he should get rid of them, but that Monokuma would, more than likely, just replace them.

Shuichi made his way to the other side of his lab and picked out a bottle at random from the case. Poison. Of course. Being in this room reminded Shuichi of the killing game they had all managed to evade so far. Unlike the binders, though, there could be a way to get rid of this poison in a way Monokuma wouldn’t interfere with. 

“Oum-kun?” Shuichi turned toward where he had seen him last, but was greeted by an empty couch. 

“Boo!” Kokichi yelled from beside Shuichi, making him jump and whip his head to face the snickering Kokichi. “Nishishi! You totally got spooked!”

Shuichi only sighed at him then continued with what he wanted to ask, “Do you mind helping me replace the poisons in these bottles with something else?”

“Sure! Oh I know, let’s fill them all with panta!” Kokichi said excitedly and gathered bottles while Shuichi grabbed the rest. 

They spent the rest of their time together in the kitchen, replacing dangerous chemicals with sugarary soda. When they finished placing all the panta filled bottles back onto the shelf, they decided to split ways since Kokichi was complaining about his arms hurting (he was being overdramatic and they both knew it). 

“Welp, see ya later Shumai!” Kokichi, before he could talk himself out of it, stepped on his tippy toes to kiss Shuichi’s cheek. Before Shuichi could react, Kokichi ran off down the hallway. 

“.... Yeah….” Was all Shuichi could get out, his face beet red.

  * ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈«



It was one of those nights, he supposed. He’d been having nights like those more frequently since he woke up in the academy, but Shuichi still found it unbearable. Awoken by nightmares of piercing glares, he stayed mostly unblinking at the ceiling of his dorm. He could feel the tears silently falling down his face, but couldn’t be bothered to move his hand to wipe them. In fact his entire body felt heavy, like moving would shatter a delicate balance between fully breaking down and whatever this was. His tears stopped eventually, and his body ached for movement but still the weight remained. 

Shuichi didn’t want to be alone right now, not when he was considering actually trying to tear off his skin just so he could maybe stop the heaviness. He thought about going to Kaede, but he shot that down with the excuse of her already shouldering most of the student’s worries and he didn’t want to add to that. Kaito? No, he doesn’t seem to be the kind of guy to deal with emotions well. He’d probably punch Shuichi if he was sad or something. His thoughts landed on Kokichi. Well, he seemed to care about Shuichi at least a little, or he’s lying to mess with Shuichi’s feelings. Either way choosing him to come to would just be a consequence of his actions, so Shuichi decided to pay him a visit at -Shuichi craned his neck to look at the clock- two thirty seven am. 

When Shuichi regained enough of himself he pulled himself up into a sitting position. He slowly made his way out of bed and to the door, ignoring the urge to carve into his skin. He didn’t bother locking his door and scanned the dorms for any sign of life. None. Good, he was the only person out here so only Kokichi and himself would have to see him like this. He made his way to Kokichi’s dorm, only stumbling twice along the way. He didn’t allow himself to think before he knocked twice, not too loud but not quiet. 

There was a moment of silence where Shuichi considered just waiting it out on his own before the door opened revealing a Kokichi with hair everywhere, rubbing one of his eyes as he eyed Shuichi. “...Shumai? Why’re you here? I get I’m irresistible but it’s really late, y’know?”

Kokichi kept his voice soft, seeing the dried tear stains on Shuichi’s face. Shuichi let out a shaky breath, “I’m s-sorry it is late and I know but I just started, started f-freaking out and I really don’t wanna be alone and I’m sorry I can leave I’m so-”

He was cut off by Kokichi putting his hand over his mouth with a gentle smile on his face. “It’s okay Shu-Shu! You can rely on me!” 

Shuichi nodded, making Kokichi giggle. He uncovered Shuichi’s mouth in favor of taking his hand to lead him into his room. He closed and locked the door behind them and led Shuichi to his bed through the piles of junk. He knocked the horsehead off the bed to make room for Shuichi.

“You wanna lay down? I’ll cuddle you and make you feel better!” Even if his tone was teasing, he meant it. Anything he could do for his beloved detective, he would. Shuichi nodded but didn’t make any move. Kokichi gently pushed Shuichi onto his bed, encouraging him to lie down.

“There we go! Now just relax and let your supreme leader take care of you!” Kokichi snuggled up against Shuichi, head laid on his chest and arms securely wrapped around Shuichi’s stomach. Shuichi reciprocated almost instantly, holding onto Kokichi like he could disappear at any moment. Tears started streaming down his face again, silently wishing he could do more than just tremble pathetically while Kokichi rubbed comforting circles on his back. “-Imsorryimsorryimsosorryishouldntbotheryouwiththisimsouselessimsosorry-” Shuichi mumbled incoherntly into Kokichi’s hair. 

“Shhh, It’s okay. You’re not doing anything wrong...” Shuichi’s sobs died down into occasional whimpers. 

“...Please… Don’t leave me…” Shuichi’s grip loosened, though still cuddled close to Kokichi.

Kokichi made sure Shuichi was asleep, by poking his cheek repeatedly. When he was sure his detective was asleep, he gently pulled away and replaced himself with a pillow so Shuichi could cling to that instead. He pet Shuichi’s hair before getting up from the bed.

He was lucky he had thought to turn the lights when he opened the door, and that Shuichi was a bit too out of it to notice his closet open. He had a bout with insomnia and decided that he would use his awake time to admire the collection of Shuichi pictures he had collected so far. Which led him taking care of… things. Being pulled out of it before he could finish was frustrating, but seeing Shuichi like that totally killed the feeling. But he did leave the closet door open, so he snuck out of bed to close and cover it with his whiteboard. 

Crisis averted, he crawled back onto the bed and replaced the pillow, Shuichi unconsciously holding him tighter.

In the morning, Shuichi woke to a click. He groggily turned his head up to the noise and was greeted with Kokichi staring at him through a camera. 

“Uh… Hi?”

Kokichi put the camera down to smile down at Shuichi. “Morning beloved!”

“W-Were you taking a picture of… me?” Shuichi registered in the back of his mind that he was basically lying on Kokichi’s lap, his arms were still wrapped around his waist.

“Hmmmm? Hm? Was I?” Kokichi put a finger to his chin in fake complementation. “Yup! I totally was! And what’s my adorable Shumai gonna do about it~?”

Shuichi blushed, not focusing on what he probably should have been focusing on, “A-Adorable?!”

“Oh? Does my Saihara-chan not know how cute he is?” Kokichi paused to sigh and pout sadly, “Guess I’ll just have to show him!”

Kokichi wasted no time in pulling Shuichi up by his cheeks to ghost his breath near his lips. “If Shumai wants that, of course.”

Shuichi nodded in return, stunned at the change of atmosphere but definitely okay with it. Kokichi wasted no time connecting their lips once given permission. They kissed for who knows how long, occasionally parting for air. 

Once they broke apart, Kokichi was the first to speak, “I guess I’ve really stolen Shuichi-chan for real now, haven’t I~?”

Shuichi’s face got redder, but he nodded again. 


End file.
